With rapid progresses in the multimedia technologies, web page resources can now include various types, such as text, picture, audio, animation, and video. By appropriately combining and displaying these web page resources, various web pages containing a variety of types of information may be displayed to users.
However, when displaying a web page resource related to a particular web page, conventional displaying technology often directly displays the web page resource at a fixed position in the particular web page. For example, when a user watches a video from a web page, the video usually is played to the user from the web page at a location where the video is embedded. Thus, the video resource is displayed together with other resources within the web page. Such display format may only allow the user to carry out very limited operations, such as pause, play, and maximize, and the user may be unable to perform other personal operations according to the user's own interests. Also for example, certain audio resources may be used as web page background music, and usually there is no audio player in the web page. Thus, the user cannot see information about the background-music audio resources, and certainly cannot perform personal operations on the audio resources.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.